


Vampire

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Centuries old, Gen, Immortality, Post-Avengers (2012), Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

Clint Barton hadca secret which he never shared with anyone.  
He was a vampire.  
Clint was born in 15th century, in England.  
He was turned by a man named Damon Salvatore.  
Clint never told anyone his secret except Natasha who became his best friend.  
No.one ever suspected because Clint looked like a human.  
He kept moving every few years.  
Clint drank blood from blood bags.  
He knew Loki suspected who he was and his nature. Killing humans for blood disgusted him.  
He was thinking about telling his teammates his secret.  
He just hoped they wont react in disgust and fear.  
He had faith in them.


End file.
